The Sora and Riku series
by sheepeater244
Summary: All the stories that were once seperate are now all in one story in separate chapters ENJOY!
1. Barber Shop

**Tailskicksazz: Hey dudes! This story is probably gonna suck but WTF.**

Sora walked into the hallway and got jumped onto by Riku.

"What the!" Sora said as riku knocked him on the head with the handle of his sword.

Sora woke up in the barber shop.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora screamed with his brown hair in pieces on his lap.

"HA! You look so dumb sora!" Riku said laughing his ass off.

Sora jumped out of the seat and ran at riku with the Oblivion keyblade out.

"Crap." Riku said as he dodged out of the way.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Hey I was only getting even with you for torching my beloved car!" Riku said and drew his sword.

Sora and Riku started a climatic battle for who is the greatest dude.

In the end the barber won; he threw them out of the shop and they decided to go get fried chicken and underage booze.

**Tailskicksazz: That story sux huh?**

**Special thanks to:**

**My cousin Zach for writing the whole thing as I am to dumb to post anything on **


	2. Booze Bar

**Sheepeater244: I actually wrote the stories "Barber shop" and "Candy shop" So don't be giving my cousin credit. P.S. Read his Sonic the Hedgehog story please and review it it'll make him feel good. This is the 3rd installment in the series- The Booze Bar**

Sora and Riku walked up to the bar and asked for 2 Bundies...

Sora- Yo gimme 2 bundies over here!

Bartender- Coming right up!

Riku- Hey Sora I bet I could kick your ass in an arm-wrestle

Sora- Yeah right!

The drinks arrived at the table that Sora and Riku were about to arm-wrestle on

Sora- Thanks buddy!

Riku cleared his throat and took a drink (actually he chugged the whole thing which got him drunk in an instant.

Sora did the same and prepared to arm-wrestle

Sora- You're going hiccup down

Riku- No you are hiccup 

Sora and Riku linked arms and began to arm-wrestle...

Sora- I've got you hiccup right where I want you

Riku- No I do hiccup 

Sora and Riku arm-wrestled for 10 minutes before they both let go and punched each other in the jaw

Drunk- Bar fight!

A fight broke out with the drunks in the bar fighting each other and sora and riku fighting each other.

Sora smashed his bottle and thrust it at riku who dodged and smashed his own.

Riku lunged at sora who copped the bottle on the arm

Sora countered with another lunge that cut riku's leg as sora fell down unconscious with drunkenness, riku did the same.

In ten minutes the respected bar with golden lacquered wood was now an impossibly respectable bar with smashed windows bleeding drunks outside and scratched wood with no lacquer at all.

Bartender- Oh shit! My boss is gonna kill me!

**Sheepeater244: YAYYYYYY! The stories got another chapter coming read and review! Seeya **


	3. Candy Shop

**Tailskicksazz: The prologue to "Barber Shop" The candy shop **

The story start at the candy shop, the grand opening for this great shop and the line at the checkout is metres long let's say 10.5 metres long.

Sora- This shop rulz except for the line it would be prefect

Riku- No this shop sux and the only thing that rulz is me

Sora- No u don't I killed u and you'd still be dead if it wasn't for that mad scientist I think his name was Professor Fatass, or something

Riku- He's a hero, not that u know

Sora- No he has a Fatass even the name know it

Riku- So

Sora- Ok then lets just buy some candy and get out of here ( he said in an evil voice or something like that)

So they went and bought some candy and in Sora head he was secretly planning to kill Riku with a ton of candy or something

Sora- U people in the line sux and the line turned around and through all there candy at them or something like this

A baby was licking a lollypop and his freak for a brother snatched it from her and through it at him and got stuck in his hair

Sora- Arrrrrhhhhh "crap"

Riku- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (laugh his head off)

Sora through a piece of candy at Riku this started a food fight

Customer- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is so fun / as a lollypop got stuck down his neck

After this the fight ended

Shop owner- U 2 get the Fing hell out of here

Sora- Heheheh riku thinks the fights over Sora torched riku's car while riku was taking a piss

**Tailskicksazz: That was so cool I hope you liked it!**

**Special thanks to:**

**My cousins friend Mitchell**


	4. Electronic Mayhem

**Sheepeater244: The 5th installment in the series- Electronic Mayhem**

Sora and Riku walked into the electronics store and noticed how big it was...

Riku- That's it I'm outta here

Sora grabbed Riku's shirt and pulled him back inside

Sora- If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be here!

Riku- Oh yeah...Well let's go get the damn thing so we can get outta here!

Sora and Riku split up to find another Creative MuVo TXFM (I don't technically own this but I own one LOL)

Sora- Riku! I think I found it!

Riku came running

Sora- Oh damn!

Riku- What? He said puffing.

Sora- This one's only 269mb my one was 512...False alarm

Riku walked off muttering

Sora- I think I've found it again!

Riku didn't feel like running all the way to sora instead he saw the megaphone on the counter...

Riku- Sora! What'd you want!

Sora- I think I found it! It says Creative MuVo TXFM 512mb! This is it!

Riku- Good we can go now!

15 minutes later...

Sora's mp3 screen:

Now Playing Remaining time 1: 15

Good Riddance (Time of your life)

Sora- There's something unpredictable but in the end there's strife. I hope you've had the time of your life. 

Riku- Sora? Have you got that song on repeat?

Sora- Yup

Riku- Well turns it off! Better yet give it here I wanna listen to what you've got on here. Presses skip button over and over again...

Riku- What the! It just keeps going back to the start of the song!

Sora- Yeah, You dumbass! I haven't gone home to put anymore songs on it yet you dumbass!

Riku threw it back to Sora

Sora- Thanks!

Riku- No problemo!

Sora and Riku started to run home and sora fell on his face...

Riku- Now who's the dumbass! He said laughing his ass off

Sora- That's not funny!

Sora jumped up and began to chase a laughing riku down a never-ending street (well I suppose it does end as does the story it was great writing I hope you liked it.)

The End


	5. Queerass Hospital

**Sheepeater244: The 4th installment in the series- Queer-ass ER (emergency room)**

Sora woke up in a hospital bed next to riku's and several drunks' and the bartender (obviously the bartender's boss did try to kill him.)

Sora- Whoa! What am I doing here?

Doctor- Oh, you'll be just fine in a weird gay sounding tone

Sora- Okaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy in a confused voice

Riku stirred and woke up

Riku- Whoa! What am I doing here?

Sora- Hey dude, that's my line!

Sora jumped out of bed and ran at riku fist back ready to punch

Riku jumped out of bed and ran at sora fist back ready to punch.

**Riku: Stop repeating!**

**Sheepeater244: OK OK!**

Sora and Riku were about to punch each other when...

Doctor- Stop! There am plenty of me to go around!

Sora- What are you talking about?

Riku- Yeah, are you queer or something laughs 

Doctor- You knows you want me!

Sora and Riku- Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

The doctor pulled off his chemist's coat and all other things he was wearing

Sora and Riku- NO WAY!

Sora- Hell no we're not queer!

Riku- Yeah so get lost!

Doctor- Oh well I'm sorry you feel that way...

Sora and Riku turned away while the gay doctor got dressed and left the room

Sora- Good riddance hey speaking of which I feel like listening to that!

Sora got out his mp3 player and selected "Good Riddance (time of your life) by Greenday

Sora's mp3 player screen:

X error Remaining time: 0:00

Good riddance (time of your life) Greenday

Sora-What the!

Riku- What?

Sora- It won't play the song

Riku- Yeah about that...remembers the time how I asked you if I could borrow your mp3. Well I accidentally dropped it in the ocean. But don't worry I went down to the bottom to get it...

Sora- You idiot! Now I have to go get a new one!

**Sheepeater244: Well I bet you can guess what the next chapter's gonna be about... Seeya**


End file.
